Lies of MakeUp
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Tammy just does not understand Talon. The bird beauty hates her appearance. Hates how she looks. But Tammy doesn’t think like that. She doesn’t understand what the problem is.


Summary: Tammy just does not understand Talon. The bird beauty hates her appearance. Hates how she looks. But Tammy doesn't think like that. She doesn't understand what the problem is, how much of a difference appearances are because her brother had told her they don't. Maybe she just needs to teach the girl that.

Psycho Chan's Note: I have a couple things to say to justify myself. First off, in my story 'A Hero's First Time' I am aware that I did accidentally change the color of the sheets…that happens when I decide to take a break during a story. My bad. Thanks Zayoren for pointing this out…not really…I feel stupid cuz I got an ego problem and MUST be right at ALL TIMES…but really, it's okay. I'm just too lazy to change it. Good eye…good eye…And to Lunamirrior, thank you for upping my mood. I doubt my writing skills because my highest grade in English EVER was a 17.02%…to say…I failed each class miserably which is why it took me an extra year to graduate…

Thanks to all our fans! This is a yuri because…I feel like it.

Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own Static Shock so QUIT RUBBING IT IN MY FACE MR. DISCLAIMER!!! I do own Tammy though, with pride.

Lies of Make-Up

It was a routine for the older girl. Getting up earlier than everyone else, bathing if possible, changing into clean clothes if possible, then going to the mirror to apply make-up. Talon was dreaded that step, but did it anyway. The seventeen year old was mutated by the bang baby gas, giving her feathers, wings and talons, thus her name. She didn't like it but was forced to deal with it. She just couldn't wait for the doctors in the paper to make that cure that they keep talking about. Mentioning, angering Ebon every time they do.

After running a brush through her scarlet hair, Talon digs in her little bag, containing all make-up she owned. A bunch of little plastic containers and a few glass ones clack together gently. Grasping a small round container, Talon flips open the lid, gazing at the hardened powder, eye shadow. Applying the golden brown powder over her eyelids, Talon catches the reflection of another girl. Tammy.

With a yawn, the red headed girl jumps onto the counter of the bathroom, sleep still in her. "How do you git up so damn early?" The younger girl rubs her eyes lazily.

"Easy." Talon applies the color to her other eye. "I don't stay up all night with Shiv playing games." Snapping the container closed, Talon digs into her bag, fishing out mascara.

"Oh…" To Tammy, that sounded quite logical. "Well I ain't much of a mornin' person." Tammy watches the bird girl precisely put on the dark mascara.

"I know." Talon sighs. "Neither is your brother." She remembers that man in the morning. _Especially _before he puts gel in his hair. He was very touchy about that. Shiv had wondered into his room one morning and saw him with his hair down. Needless to say, the boy was picking out splinters for almost a week. It wasn't just mornings with him though. It was just waking up in general.

"Meh." Tammy shrugs, cracking her neck. Again, she watches the other woman dig in her cosmetics bag, pulling out lip stick this time. Tammy narrows her eyes in slight confusion. "Why do you put make up on anyway?"

Talon visibly froze, cringing at the question. "Why do you think?"

"I donno…why would I ask if I knew?" Tammy cocks her head at the obvious sense that made to her. "You always wear makeup…I just don't know why you bother…it's just a waste of your time." Talon's face twisted in anger.

"Have you looked at me?" The girl slams the capped lipstick in her bag.

"Well yeah I've looked at you." The green eyed girl looks into the mirror. "But it still puzzles me. When I was younger Francis told me that I should never wear the stuff because only ugly girls need it…That the pretty ones never do." Tammy picks up the tiny bag, a jumbled mess of wasted money to her. "Which is why you confuse me when you put it on…"

Unsure how she should feel about all that, Talon gapes at the other metahuman. "What?"

A grin appears on Tammy's face. "I think yer pretty and you don't need this junk on your face." Green eyes flick downward to the bag. "And anyone who says other wise should be shot in the kneecap in the middle of a flight of stairs." With the slight touch of anger, Tammy's grip tightens on the cosmetic's kit, tossing across the room, sending small containers skipping across the tiled flooring.

Talon flinches at the action and blushes at what was said. She watches her make up scatter on the floor, rolling away. There is silence between the two girls. Green eyes look into brown for the longest time before Talon actually registers the kneecap comment. She couldn't help but smile at that. "You can be so weird sometimes Tammy."

Hearing that, Tammy smiles happily, her entire morning suddenly brightening dramatically. "So do you believe me now?"

Defeated, Talon leans against the counter. "Yeah…I believe you." For some odd reason, she did. She still believed that she was prettier before the big bang but…you really can't argue with the happiness on the other girl's face. You really couldn't.


End file.
